Karaoke Night
by Quatre's Mistress
Summary: TM/GW cross-over. The g-boys and girls go to the Masaki residence, as well as a close friend of their's. Find out who the other visitor is, what else happens to everyone and their humilation. Plz r&r. Enjoy!!!


Disclaimer: I wished I owned the shows, but unfortunately that would be stealing. ;_; ::tears::  
  
A.N. Ok, I know I have 2 other stories I have to work on, but I was baby-sitting my cousins the rest of my vacation and this popped into my head one night. And I never got it out of my head. So I figured I'd type it out and post it. So I hope you guys enjoy it. And to those of you who are reading this and want me to finish the rest of my stories, I'll try and post another one up on Monday like I promised. Maybe tomorrow if I'm lucky. BTW, in case you haven't figured it out by any chance, this is a cross-over between Tenchi Muyo and Gundam Wing. K? So read on and enjoy.....  
  
P.s. note: You can skip the songs if you like ok. If you don't want to read the songs that I put in here, you don't have to. I'm not making you. Just figured you'd all like to know that.....=P  
  
'...thoughts...'  
  
"...talking..."  
  
(...me talking...)  
  
~*~...singing...~*~  
  
  
  
Karaoke Night  
  
  
  
"Hey everyone! We thought you weren't gonna make it in time!" greeted a cheery Sasami as she answered the door. "Please come in!"  
  
"Hey there Sasami. How's everything goin here?" asked Duo as he tried goofin around with the 12 year old (I have no real idea how old she is. so i made her 12. sorry ppl...) girl. Sasami giggled as she tried to get away from her crazy friend.  
  
"Just fine...." she replied while holding back her laugh. "Duo, plz quit trying to tickle me!"  
  
"Oh alright, but I'll get you next time!"  
  
Sasami giggled again as she began to walk away. "Oh," she began as she turned around to face everyone again. "When you're done taking off your things, you can go in the living room. Everyone is there already. We've just been waiting for you. I'll be there in a minute. I just need to put something in the oven real quick. Alright?" She got a few Hn's, cheery alright's, low, tired- out ok's and something that sounded like an incoherent mumble. "Same ol' cheery group as always," she said quietly to herself as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Cat!" called out Mihoshi as she ran up to Cat.  
  
"Ahhhhh!" yelled Cat as Mihoshi toppled her. "Mihoshi! Get off of me!"  
  
"Oh, sorry 'bout that." She then got off of Cat and proceeded to do the same to everyone else.  
  
"Damn, what did you guys give her this morning? Coffee?" asked Cat as she started to get up off the floor.  
  
"Actually, no. She's just like this cause she knew that all of you were coming today," replied Tenchi as he helped Cat off the floor.  
  
"Oh," mumbled Cat as she began to walk away, "should've known." She took a seat next to Ryoko and began to talk to her. "And to think, you have to live with her. I pity you on that one. Not even Duo's that bad."  
  
"I believe you there. I think I'd rather have Duo living here anyway." Ryoko and Cat snickered lightly at their short conversation.  
  
(Ok ppl, changing the layout here.....)  
  
Sasami: Ok everyone. I'm back!  
  
Cat: Hey Sasami. So now that we're here, what did you want us to do?  
  
Relena: Yea, you invited us all here cause you said that there was something you needed us to do.  
  
Sasami: Well, I kind of lied there. You see, there was something I wanted you guys to do, but if I had said what it was, I'm pretty sure none of you would've come.  
  
Cat: Ok, so what was it then?  
  
Sasami: Well.....I wanted to have some fun with you guys...sooooo I figured maybe we could do a little karaoke.  
  
G-boys and G-girls: What?!?!?!?!? O.o o.O  
  
Ryoko: Oh come on, you guys can't be that bad.  
  
Duo: I didn't say that, I just hate singing infront of ppl. Makes me feel stupid.  
  
Cat: I'd make a comment there, but I won't Duo.  
  
Duo: Oh butt out Cat.  
  
Cat: Whatever. No arguement there. ::looks away from Duo::  
  
Heero: You really don't expect me to sing do you?  
  
Cat: Oh come on 'lil bro. It can't be that bad ya know.  
  
Heero: I never said it was. I just hate singing.  
  
Cat: Ya know, you can be a real party pooper sometimes.  
  
Heero: ::gives Cat famous death glare::  
  
Cat: ::cringes:: Sorry...  
  
Sasami: Oh come on you guys! Plz? For me? ::gives puppy dog eyes::  
  
G-Boys and Girls: ::tries to look away, but instead gives in:: Alright!  
  
Sasami: Yeah!!!  
  
Cat: ::sneezes out:: Suckers! ::sniff, sniff::  
  
G-boys and girls: ::glares at Cat::  
  
Cat:: What?!?!?!?! O.O Sheesh!  
  
Tenchi: Right....Well, so karaoke it is. So who goes first?  
  
Ryoko: I have a song in mind, but I'll need Mihoshi's, Kiyone's, Ayeka's, mom's and your help Tenchi.  
  
Ayeka, Mihoshi, Kiyone, Tenchi: Alright!  
  
//music for Dolly Parton's 'Romeo' begins// (the talking during the song goes with it, j/2 let y'all know)  
  
Girls: ::laughs::  
  
Ayeka: Come here boy.  
  
Ryoko: Oh baby!  
  
Ayeka: G/friend check it out.  
  
Ryoko: Hey, hey, hey, shape up girls.....  
  
Girls: ~*~A cross between a movie star And a hero in a book Romeo comes struttin' in And everybody looks 'Cause he's just got that special thang  
  
That everybody needs  
  
And everybody wants him  
  
Ryoko: But not as bad as me  
  
Ayeka: Hey, Romeo, where art thou  
  
Girls: Get out here on the floor I want to dance you darlin' 'Til you forget wherefore Let's two step to a new step  
  
We'll keep it all in line  
  
And we'll call this the Romeo  
  
'Cause you're so mighty fine  
  
(Chorus) Girls: Romeo, Romeo, Romeo come dance with me  
  
Girls: That sexy little body Beats all I've ever seen I ain't never seen a cowboy Look that good in jeans My temperature keeps risin'  
  
Every time we meet  
  
Ryoko: I may not be in love But let me tell you  
  
Girls: I'm in heat  
  
Ryoko: t'zzzzzzz  
  
Ayeka: purrrrrr  
  
Chorus: Girls: Romeo, Romeo, I just know I'll get you yet Ryoko: He is hot.  
  
Girls: Romeo, Romeo, I want to be your Juliet  
  
Mihoshi: Here he comes...  
  
Tenchi: ~*~So step it high, step it low Step it out and in Step to the side and let it slide Then steppin' up again  
  
All: Step on toes, it all goes Steppin' as you please  
  
Ryoko: But I'm one step away from love So don't step out on me  
  
Chorus: All: Romeo, Romeo, Romeo with the magic feet  
  
Ryoko: Woooo!  
  
Ayeka: All right!  
  
Ryoko: Hey girls!  
  
Girls: Check, Check, check, check, check it out.  
  
Ryoko: Step back.....  
  
Ryoko and Tenchi: ~*~So step it high, step it low Step it out and in  
  
Step to the side and let it slide Then steppin' up again  
  
All: Step on toes, it all goes Steppin' as you please  
  
Ryoko: But I'm one step away from love So don't step out on me  
  
Girls: Romeo, Romeo I just know I'll get you yet Romeo, Romeo  
  
Tenchi: Won't you be my Juliet  
  
Girls: Romeo, Romeo  
  
Ayeka: Oh look at that......Oh look!  
  
Kiyone: ::whistles::  
  
Girls: Romeo, Romeo  
  
Ryoko: He is a sexy little thang isn't he.  
  
Ayeka: What kind of jeans are those anyway.  
  
Girls: Romeo, Romeo  
  
Washu: I tell you what. I didn't meet as far as his eyes. Did you?  
  
Ryoko: Actually, no I didn't. Ha ha!  
  
Girls: Romeo, Romeo  
  
Ayeka: Shakespeare would roll over in his grave.  
  
Ryoko: I'm gonna be that boy's lover.  
  
Washu: I'm in shock.  
  
Girls: Romeo, Romeo  
  
Kiyone: Wish I had a swing like that in my backyard.  
  
Girls: ::laughes::  
  
Girls: Romeo, Romeo  
  
Ayeka: Oh man.  
  
Ryoko: I'm gonna give you enough rope and you can hang us all.  
  
Girls: ::laughs::  
  
Girls: Romeo, Romeo~*~  
  
Mihoshi: With a magic what?!?  
  
Ryoko: Magic beat....  
  
//music ends//  
  
Everyone: ::cranking up::(even Heero and Wufei)  
  
Cat: ::almost falls onto floor laughing:: That was toooo good! ::wipes tears from eyes:: Neway... ::snickers:: who's next?  
  
Duo: ::still laughing:: I'll go! ::stops laughing and walks to small stage:: ::picks out song:: Ok, this one looks good. Hey Hild, Catherine and Relena, could you guys be my back up?  
  
Relena, Hilde, Catherine: Sure! ::all walk to stage next to Duo::  
  
//music for Wierd Al's 'Like A Surgeon' Begins//  
  
Duo: ~*~I was last in the class, Barely passed at the institute. Now I'm tryin' to avoid Yeah, I'm tryin' to avoid A malpractice suit.  
  
All: Hey, like a surgeon,  
  
Duo: Cuttin' for the very first time. All: Like a surgeon, Duo: Organ transplants are my line.  
  
Duo: Better give me all your gauze, nurse, This patient's fading fast. Complications have set in,  
  
Don't know how long he'll last.  
  
Duo: Let me see that I.V. Here we go, time to operate. I'll pull his insides out. Pull his insides out,  
  
And see what he ate.  
  
All: Like a surgeon, hey! Duo: Cuttin' for the very first time. All: Like a surgeon,  
  
Duo: Here's a waiver for you to sign. Wo-ho. Wo-ho. Wo-ho  
  
Duo: It's a fact. I'm a quack. The disgrace of the A.M.A. 'Cause my patients die.  
  
Yeah, my patients die  
  
Before they can pay.  
  
All: Like a surgeon, hey!  
  
Duo: Cuttin' for the very first time.  
  
All: Like a surgeon. Duo: Got your kidneys on my mind.  
  
All: Like a surgeon, ooh hoo, like a surgeon, Duo: When I reach inside With my scalpel,  
  
And my forceps,  
  
And retractors.  
  
All: Oh ho. Oh ho. Ooh, baby, Duo: Yeah, I can hear your heart beat For the very last time.  
  
//music fades//  
  
Everyone: ::claps as they crack up laughing again::  
  
Ryoko: haha! Bravo! hehe! That was terrific!  
  
Cat: hahahaha! I totally agree with you on that one Ryoko! haha!  
  
Everyone: ::claps again::  
  
Sasami: Ok, who wants to go next?  
  
Ryoko: Hey, can I go again?  
  
Sasami: Sure. No one's stopping you.  
  
Ryoko: Yes, I have the perfect song in my head. ::walks onto stage, grabs mic:: Ok, I've chosen Shakira's 'Whenever, Wherever.'  
  
Cat: Great song! Go Ryoko!  
  
//music begins//  
  
Ryoko: ~*~Lucky you were born that far away So we could both make fun of distance Lucky that I love a foreign land for  
  
The lucky fact of your existence  
  
Baby I would climb the Andes solely To count the freckles on your body Never could imagine there were only  
  
Ten million ways to love somebody  
  
Ryoko: ::begins to shake hips like Shakira:: Le ro lo le lo le, Le ro lo le lo le  
  
Can't you see...I'm at your feet  
  
Ryoko: Whenever, wherever We're meant to be together I'll be there and you'll be near And that's the deal my dear  
  
Thereover, hereunder,  
  
You'll never have to wonder We can always play by ear and that's the deal my dear~*~  
  
Ryoko: ::walks up to Tenchi and begins to dance once again::  
  
Tenchi: ::begins to blush prefusely::  
  
Duo: Who-hoo! Go Ryoko! Yea baby!  
  
Hilde: ::smacks Duo:: ::gives him evil glare::  
  
Duo: ::backs away with cringe on face:: What?  
  
Ryoko: ~*~Lucky that my lips not only mumble They spill kisses like a fountain Lucky that my breasts are small and humble So you don't confuse them with mountains Lucky I have strong legs like my mother To run for cover when I need it And these two eyes that for no other  
  
The day you leave will cry a river  
  
Ryoko: ::walks back to stage and continues dance:: Le ro lo le lo le,  
  
Le ro lo le lo le  
  
At your feet, I'm at your feet  
  
Ryoko: Whenever, Wherever We're meant to be together I'll be there and you'll be near  
  
And that's the deal my dear  
  
Thereover, hereunder You'll never have to wonder We can always play by ear But that's the deal my dear  
  
Ryoko: Le ro lo le lo le, Le ro lo le lo le We can fly, say it again Lo ro lo le lo le lo le Tell me one more time  
  
That you'll live  
  
Lost in my eyes  
  
Ryoko: Whenever, wherever We're meant to be together  
  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
  
And that's the deal my dear  
  
Thereover hereunder, You've got me head over heels There's nothing left to fear  
  
If you really feel the way I feel  
  
Ryoko: Whenever, wherever We're meant to be together I'll be there and you'll be near And that's the deal my dear  
  
They're over, you're under  
  
You've got me head over heels There's nothing left to fear If you really feel the way I feel  
  
//music stops//  
  
Cat: ::claps:: Go Ryoko! Woo!  
  
Ryoko: ::bows:: ::smirks at Tenchi::  
  
Tenchi: ::still blushes::  
  
Ayeka: ::smirks:: You just couldn't help myself, could you?  
  
Ryoko: Of course! ::gives Ayeka a high five::  
  
Tenchi: ::still slightly blushing:: Ok, now who?  
  
Relena: I'll go.  
  
Tenchi: Alright. Just go pick a song and start singing when you feel ready.  
  
Relena: K. ::walks onto stage and picks song::  
  
//music for Dolly Parton's '9 to 5' begins to play//  
  
Relena: ~*~Tumble outta bed And stumble to the kitchen Pour myself a cup of ambition  
  
Yawnin', stretchin', try to come to life Jump in the shower And the blood starts pumpin' Out on the streets  
  
The traffic starts jumpin'  
  
And folks like me on the job from 9 to 5  
  
Relena: Workin' 9 to 5 What a way to make a livin' Barely gettin' by  
  
It's all takin'  
  
And no givin'  
  
They just use your mind And they never give you credit It's enough to drive you Crazy if you let it  
  
Relena: 9 to 5, for service and devotion You would think that I Would deserve a fair promotion  
  
Want to move ahead  
  
But the boss won't seem to let me in I swear sometimes that man is out to get me Mmmmm...  
  
They let your dream  
  
Just a' watch 'em shatter  
  
Relena: You're just a step On the boss man's a' ladder But you got dream he'll never take away On the same boat  
  
With a lot of your friends  
  
Waitin' for the day Your ship'll come in And the tide's gonna turn  
  
An' it's all gonna roll you away  
  
Relena: Workin' 9 to 5 What a way to make a livin' Barely gettin' by  
  
It's all takin'  
  
And no givin'  
  
They just use your mind  
  
And you never get the credit  
  
It's enough to drive you Crazy if you let it  
  
Relena: 9 to 5, yeah, they got you where they want you There's a better life  
  
And you think that I would daunt you  
  
It's a rich man's game  
  
No matter what they call it  
  
And you spend your life Puttin' money in his wallet  
  
Relena: Workin' 9 to 5 What a way to make a livin' Barely gettin' by  
  
It's all takin'  
  
And no givin'  
  
They just use you mind  
  
And they never give you credit  
  
It's enough to drive you  
  
Crazy if you let it  
  
Relena: 9 to 5, yeah, they got you where they want you There's a better life  
  
And you dream that I would daunt you  
  
It's a rich man's game  
  
No matter what they call it And you spend your life Puttin' money in his wallet~*~  
  
//music fades//  
  
Everyone: ::gives a round of applaudes::  
  
Heero: Let me guess, you sung that b/c it reminded you of your job?  
  
Relena: Pretty much.... ::grins::  
  
Duo: You got to admit Heero, she's got a point there.  
  
Heero: Hn...  
  
Cat & Duo: ::sigh::  
  
Cat: Neway, who wants to go next?  
  
Sally, Noin, Lady Une: We'll go!  
  
Cat: Alright. You guys know what to do.  
  
Sally, Noin, Lady Une: ::walks to stage and grabs mics::  
  
//music begins// (you all can pretty much guess what song it is when the song begins...)  
  
Noin: ~*~I wish I could tie you up in my shoes Make you feel unpretty too  
  
I was told I was beautiful  
  
But what does that mean to you Look into the mirror who's inside there The one with the long hair  
  
Same old me again today (yeah)  
  
Sally: My outsides look cool My insides are blue Everytime I think I'm through  
  
It's because of you  
  
I've tried different ways But it's all the same At the end of the day I have myself to blame  
  
I'm just trippin'  
  
Nion, Sally, Lady Une: You can buy your hair if it won't grow You can fix your nose if he says so You can buy all the make-up that Mac can make But if you can't look inside you Find out who am I to  
  
Be in the position to make me feel so damn unpretty  
  
Noin & Sally: Never insecure until I met you Now I'm in stupid  
  
I used to be so cute to me  
  
Just a little bit skinny  
  
Why do I look to all these things  
  
To keep you happy Maybe get rid of you And then I'll get back to me (hey)  
  
Sally: My outsides look cool My insides are blue Everytime I think I'm through  
  
It's because of you  
  
I've tried different ways But it's all the same At the end of the day I have myself to blame I can't believe I'm trippin'~*~  
  
Duo: ::leans over to Cat:: I think the fight her and Wufei had b/4 we came here is still in her system.  
  
Cat: ::leans towards Duo:: I agree with you there.  
  
Duo: I'd say she's a little pissed.  
  
Cat: I's say that pissed is a bit of an understatement...  
  
Duo & Cat: ::sweatdrops:: !_!'  
  
All: ~*~You can buy your hair if it won't grow You can fix your nose if he says so You can buy all the make-up that Mac can make  
  
But if you can't look inside you Find out who am I to Be in the position to make me feel so damn unpretty  
  
All: You can buy your hair if it won't grow You can fix your nose if he says so You can buy all the make-up that Mac can make But if you can't look inside you Find out who am I to Be in the position to make me feel so damn unpretty  
  
All: Oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh (oh) Oh oh oh oh oh  
  
Oh oh oh oh oh (oh)  
  
All: You can buy your hair if it won't grow You can fix your nose if he says so You can buy all the make-up that Mac can make But if you can't look inside you  
  
Find out who am I to Be in the position to make me feel so damn unpretty  
  
All: You can buy your hair if it won't grow You can fix your nose if he says so You can buy all the make-up that Mac can make But if you can't look inside you  
  
Find out who am I to  
  
Be in the position to make me feel so damn unpretty~*~  
  
//music ends//  
  
Duo & Cat: ::still sweatdrops:: ::applauds::  
  
Everyone else: ::applauds hoping not to get killed by Sally::  
  
Wufei: ::tried not to pay attention:: ::still applauds them::  
  
Sally: ::glares @Wufei:: ::mumbles:: Jack@$$ ::as she sits down::  
  
Wufei: You know Onna, I said I was sorry!  
  
Sally: Then say it like you mean it and don't call me by Onna!  
  
Everyone: O.o'  
  
Cat: I think I'll go hide now....  
  
The rest of the g-boys and girls: I'll join you!  
  
Ryoko: Ok, what exactly happened here?  
  
Cat: You don't want to know. Trust me!  
  
Ryoko: ::begins to sweatdrop:: Ooookkkkkkk! ::sneaks away::  
  
Tenchi and the rest of the gang: ::also sweatdrops::  
  
Mihoshi: Ok, can we please not fight anymore and get back to the karaoke now?  
  
Kiyone: Mihoshi, if that works, I'm a monkey's uncle.  
  
Sally & Wufei: ::give each other death glares then turn away:: Fine!  
  
Sally: ::walks away and sits on couch furthest away from Wufei::  
  
Wufei: ::mumbles:: I said I was sorry damnit.....  
  
Kiyone: ::look of confusion on face:: ::mumbles:: I'm a monkey's uncle.  
  
Cat: Now that that's settled, ::mumbles:: for now anyway, ::speaks noemally again:: why don't we begin this again...  
  
Duo: Hey, I'll go again to lighten up the mood around here.  
  
Sasami: Alright!  
  
Duo: ::goes onto stage again and picks another song::  
  
//music for Johnny Cash's 'Sue' begins//  
  
Duo: ~*~My daddy left home when I was three And he didn't leave much to ma and me Just this old guitar and an empty bottle of booze. Now, I don't blame him cause he run and hid But the meanest thing that he ever did Was before he left, he went and named me "Sue."  
  
Duo: Well, he must o' thought that is quite a joke And it got a lot of laughs from a' lots of folk, It seems I had to fight my whole life through. Some gal would giggle and I'd get red And some guy'd laugh and I'd bust his head, I tell ya, life ain't easy for a boy named "Sue."  
  
Duo: Well, I grew up quick and I grew up mean, My fist got hard and my wits got keen, I'd roam from town to town to hide my shame. But I made a vow to the moon and stars That I'd search the honky-tonks and bars And kill that man who gave me that awful name.  
  
Duo: Well, it was Gatlinburg in mid-July And I just hit town and my throat was dry, I thought I'd stop and have myself a brew. At an old saloon on a street of mud,  
  
There at a table, dealing stud, Sat the dirty, mangy dog that named me "Sue."  
  
Duo: Well, I knew that snake was my own sweet dad From a worn-out picture that my mother'd had, And I knew that scar on his cheek and his evil eye. He was big and bent and gray and old, And I looked at him and my blood ran cold And I said: "My name is 'Sue!' How do you do! Now you're gonna die!!"  
  
Duo: Well, I hit him hard right between the eyes And he went down, but to my surprise, He come up with a knife and cut off a piece of my ear. But I busted a chair right across his teeth  
  
And we crashed through the wall and into the street Kicking and a' gouging in the mud and the blood and the beer.  
  
Duo: I tell ya, I've fought tougher men But I really can't remember when, He kicked like a mule and he bit like a crocodile. I heard him laugh and then I heard him cuss, He went for his gun and I pulled mine first, He stood there lookin' at me and I saw him smile.  
  
Duo: And he said: "Son, this world is rough  
  
And if a man's gonna make it, he's gotta be tough And I knew I wouldn't be there to help ya along. So I give ya that name and I said goodbye I knew you'd have to get tough or die  
  
And it's the name that helped to make you strong."  
  
Duo: He said: "Now you just fought one hell of a fight And I know you hate me, and you got the right To kill me now, and I wouldn't blame you if you do. But ya ought to thank me, before I die,  
  
For the gravel in ya guts and the spit in ya eye Cause I'm the son-of-a-bitch that named you "Sue.'"  
  
Duo: I got all choked up and I threw down my gun And I called him my paw, and he called me his son, And I came away with a different point of view. And I think about him, now and then,  
  
Every time I try and every time I win, And if I ever have a son, I think I'm gonna name him... ...pause...  
  
Bill or George! Anything but Sue! I still hate that name!~*~  
  
//music stops//  
  
Everyone: ::crackes up laughing::  
  
Cat: hahahaha! That was sooooo good! Go Duo! ::snickers::  
  
Ayeka: ::tries to hold back laugh:: I agree with her!  
  
Trowa: ::laughes quietly:: .........  
  
Quatre: ::laughs almost uncontrolablely:: I haven't laughed so hard like today since who knows when.  
  
Catherine: hehe! That was very good Duo!  
  
Hilde: hahaha! I loved that one Duo! Woo-hoo! ::runs up to Duo and hugs him::  
  
Sasami: Ok... ::snickers:: we can fit one more song in then lunch should be ready. So who wants to go?  
  
Tenchi: I'll go and get it over with. ::walks up to stage and chooses a song:: Hey Duo, wanna help with the song?  
  
Duo: Sure. ::walks on stage and grabs a mic::  
  
//music to Micheal Jackson's 'Thriller'begins// (who knew... O.o )  
  
Tenchi: ~*~It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes, You're paralyzed  
  
Tenchi: 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike You know it's thriller, thriller night  
  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight~*~  
  
Tenchi: ::walks off stage and begins to walk slowly around room behind ppl::  
  
Tenchi: You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination But all the while you hear the creature creepin' up behind You're out of time  
  
Tenchi: ::jumps up behind Sasami and makes her jump::  
  
Tenchi: 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes You know it's thriller, thriller night  
  
You're fighting for your life inside of killer, thriller tonight  
  
Tenchi: Bridge Night creatures call And the dead start to walk in their masquerade There's no escapin' the jaws of the alien this time (They're open wide) This is the end of your life  
  
Tenchi: They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side They will possess you unless you change the number on your dial Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together All thru the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen,I'll make you see  
  
Tenchi: That this is thriller, thriller night 'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would dare to try Girl, this is thriller, thriller night So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller Thriller here tonight~*~  
  
Duo: ::speaks like Vincent Price's evil voice:: (if you guys haven't seen the video for this, you must! it's a cool video...)  
  
Darkness falls across the land The midnite hour is close at hand Creatures crawl in search of blood To terrorize y'awl's neighbourhood  
  
And whosoever shall be found Without the soul for getting down Must stand and face the hounds of hell And rot inside a corpse's shell  
  
Duo: ::walks up to every girl and tries to scare them(which only really works on Mihoshi and Sasami)::  
  
Duo: ::same voice:: The foulest stench is in the air The funk of forty thousand years And grizzy ghouls from every tomb  
  
Are closing in to seal your doom  
  
And though you fight to stay alive Your body starts to shiver For no mere mortal can resist The evil of the thriller  
  
::a maniacal laugh, in deep echo is heard::  
  
Cat: ::stares at nothing inparticular:: Where did that come from?  
  
Duo: It wasn't me, that's for sure.  
  
Tenchi: Nor me...  
  
Sasami: Where do you think it came form then?  
  
Everyone: ::stares at each other as another laugh is heard:: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
A.N. What did you guys think? I had fun writing this. I got a kick out of it. I had to add myself as a character though. Couldn't help myself. And I had to do the thing with the laugh @the end. Don't ask where the songs came from. I was listening to 80's songs while I was at my aunt's and I couldn't get them out of my head. So I figured I'd add them in. There was more to this. But I figured that it was long enough. So plz tell me if I should continue with another chapter or not. Review plz! 


End file.
